Dealing with the devil
by Yelen Eng
Summary: Sonic has been transported into inkwell isles and has to beat the devil with cups, mugs, and another friend. Join Sonic Cuphead,Mugman, and someone else that will help beat the devil triumphantly. Some Sonamy, Cuphead x Baroness bon bon , and mugman x Cala Maria. DISCONTIUED! Remake out soon!


Dealing with the devil /sonic and cuphead fanfic

Note; I do not own cuphead or sonic

They belong to their rightful owners Sega/sonic team and StudioMDHR. I would also like to mention that I was inspired to make this after reading Natile Systems dealing with the devil fan fic,(I really think that you should check it out)

Chapter 1:

One Day in Mobius, well just like the rest, a blue humanoid Hedgehog was going on his daily run, whilst everyone already knows him as the saviour of the world, Sonic the hedgehog was his name, and speed is his game.

On that same day, but in inkwell isle there were two brothers who recently dealt with the devil, and are now collecting soul contracts from the devils runaway debtors, Cuphead and Mugman were their names, and (for now) they are pawns of the devil.

Now we turn our attention to sonic, he thought that this was going to be a normal and a boring day as always, but little did sonic know that this was going to be a very intense day. But if you looked deep into the shadows, you could find a mysterious man in a black cloak with a hammer that looked like it was a dice. Sonic could be found running past that spot until something catches his attention, a dice just laying on the floor. Unfortunately sonic should not have token time to look at the dice, because as soon as he was about to pick it up, he got hit with a hammer in the back of the head. The mysterious figure just chucked, then let out a sigh because he wanted to play with the hedgehog for a longer time, but at least he got the job done and he can now probably take a little break.

Chapter 2:

During their day, the cup Bros managed to get two soul contracts from the root pack, and goopy le' grande, but before heading back home for a little rest, they see a strange hooded man carrying a sack, before cuphead thought of any plan, he dashed behind a tree to hear what the hooded man was saying... or singing? Cuphead was not really sure. "Don't mess with king dice (don't mess with him) don't mess with king dice (don't mess with me) don't mess wi-" he was cut off short when Cuphead stood out of the shadow and yelled "king dice! You get back here!" King dice was frightened, so he ran away, but he forgot to take... his sack.

Mugs quickly dashed to where cups was and looked at the sack, it.. it... it was twitching!

Mugs and cups both noticed this, nodded like the telepathically talked to each other in their minds, and ran towards the sack and opened it as fast as they could, and saw the hedgehog.

Once they saw the hedgehog, they grabbed them and ran as fast as they could to their room,

they gently placed the hedgehog down on mugs' bed, and waited for the hedgehog to wake up so they could ask him multiple questions.

Chapter 3:

Sonic woke up to the sounds on clanging cups, of course sonic was half awake, he could not stand for more of that cluttering so he just sleepily whispered "can you turn it down a bit, I'm trying to sleep mom..." cups chuckled when he heard that while his brother had to try to maintain his laughter. Cups and mugs couldn't take it anymore and bursted out laughing trying not to wake sonic, but failed at doing so. Sonic groaned and sleepily opened his eyes but when he opened his eyelids halfway, he was In shock, a cup and a mug were right in front of him with tears in there eyes from laughing so hard. Sonic was about to yell for help but then he realized, he had no idea where he was! He thought about asking if they knew where he was. After what seemed like an hour, cups and mugs finally stopped laughing, until they realized, the hedgehog was now fully awake and now staring at them with a glare in his eyes that would even petrify the devil himself! They all stared at each other for about one minute until mugs broke the silence yelling "HELLO RANDOM ANIMAL THAT ACTS LIKE A HUMAN" what mugs said startled sonic so much that he literally fell of the bed and landed head first.

"OWCH" sonic yelped, but he managed to say " Who in the name of chaos are you?!".

Mugs was shocked at Sonics outburst but he just found it usual because Elder Kettle usually yelled at him and cups for quite a while till he finally got over it, but that's beside the point. Mugs went ahead and answered Sonic's question " Hi, I'm Mugman! But you can just call me Mugs for short, and the cup in the red over there is Cuphead! But you're allowed to call him Cups for short." Sonic surprised by this just stuttered "h-h-hi" Cups taken aback that sonic was scarred of them he just replied "hello, ummmm... hello... ummm... what is your name anyway?" Sonic brightened up a little bit and replied with ease "I'm sonic the hedgehog and I'm the fastest thing alive!" So now that cups and mugs knew that, they started to ask sonic questions.

Chapter 4:

Some of the questions were about where sonic was from, sonic didn't mind any of the questions cups and mugs were firing at him like bullets, until one question crossed his mind. "Why are you black and white?" At first sonic was puzzled at this question, why did cups and mugs ask him that question in the first place? He was unsure of the answer at first so he asked for a mirror. But something shocked him, he was indeed black and white, at first he thought that this was just a dream so he started to wonder, was this all just a silly dream? Anyways we will get back to that question later but suddenly they herd a knock at their door, so cups and mugs told sonic to hide and to ask questions later. But as cups and mugs opened the door they were immediately greeted by the root pack with a bag of some sort of some liquid flowing out of it. Before any hesitation the root pack told cups and mugs, "give this to that sonic guy, it's some of his colour, and if he wants to get all of his colour then he has to defeat all the devils runaway debtors with you two boys." Cups and mugs shocked by this ran to go and tell sonic the news, but it seemed that he already knew about this, and tried to grasp some of his colour but failed doing so ' maybe I have to get all my colour before it will transfer onto my body ' sonic thought to himself. Cups and mugs were worried for their new friend so they asked " well sonic we have to defeat All the devils runaway debtors for you to get your colours back, so we wanted to ask you, will you help us free ourselves from being pawns of the devil and let us help you get your colour back?" Sonic just replied "how do I help?" Cups and mugs were really excited, but then they realized, sonic probably didn't have a finger gun to shoot out of, so they improvised and they agreed that cups would ask elder Kettle for the finger gun solution while mugs distracted sonic. So they did as they planned, mugs distracted sonic by talking to him about his days in pre-school, while cups went to to go ask elder Kettle where the finger gun solution was. Mugs was having the best of times talking to sonic, while cups wasn't having the best of times, elder Kettle wasn't anywhere to be seen! So cups kept walking until what seemed like a decade, he finally found elder Kettle so he casually walked up to him and asked where the finger gun solution was, elder Kettle told him where it was, cups thanked him, grabbed it, and ran back to his and mugs room. Once cups got there he immediately sprinted to where sonic was and told him to drink the solution, so sonic did as he was told and immediately felt an urge of energy bust through him so he did what cups and mugs did when they first got the solution, he even took off his head! Cups and mugs were shocked but just grabbed sonic and jumped right into the blank canvas that was the tutorial. Sonic easily did everything, but he did it in a matter of ten seconds flat! But then he realized something, something popped up when he finished the tutorial, he had 7 gold coins, and 1 hp but he also had black and white cards. So he decided to wait for cups and mugs to catch up before he did anything else, so he just plopped down to the ground, and took a seat, and waited for cups and mugs to catch up.

Chapter 5

"Huff, Puff " panted cups and mugs as they finally caught up to sonic, and realized that he was looking at his cards. Cups and mugs were confused why they were black and white instead of what sonics actual colour would be. But just shrugged it off and went to him and made him jump so high that he almost hit the roof! ( not like there is one anyway ) Sonic just recovered from his high jump and instantly asked cups and mugs questions " what are the coins for? Why do I have seven of them? What does the hp mean? Why do I only have one hp? Why am I asking all these questions? I don't know!" Cups and mugs flabbergasted by all sonics questions, just answered them as fast as they could " the coins are for buying stuff at the shop, we got seven from a strawberry and an axe and from here, the tutorial, hp means that if you get hit once lose and hp, the reason why you have only one is because you just got here, but don't worry, you will get 3 just like us!" "Well anyways lets get going to get my colour and get those soul contracts!" Sonic exclaimed.

Chapter 5 1/2

So I just wanted to clear up some information, sonic is 13 years old, cups is 8, and mugs is 6, the reason why I made mugs the youngest is because I'm a mugs fan and he is soooooooooo, cute! But the reason why I made sonic the oldest is because I wanted to make him the big, strong leader of the tiny group! Now, there are going to be shippings with the main characters, they are Mugman X Cala Maria, Cuphead X Baroness Bon-Bon, and Sonic X _ (I can't say yet[srry...]) Just wanted to clear that up but anyway, let's get back to the story!

Chapter 6

Sonic, cups, and mugs ( I'm just going to call them the 'SCM' for now) we're heading to Hilda berg and then realized, sonic probably didn't have a plane so they took a slight turn and told sonic to go to the run and gun while they handled something. Sonic was excited because he thought that he could run again. So he just ran into the run and gun and found it very strange, he was heading into a huge log, he just walked in ( or should I say ran in?) and fired his finger gun at all the rolling acorns, flies, and logs. He soon made it to where the coins were and collected them, all of them, and soon after that, beat the run and gun in a matter of only one minute. So he started to walk towards where cups and mugs were and soon found them in side planes and were fighting a giant moon? Sonic then saw cups turn into a ghost and mugs parried him! Sonic knew that he had to help the cups bros. so he tried to look for a spare plane before he saw it. Player 3 has joined came up on cups and mugs screen as they looked behind them, even Hilda berg was surprised by this newcomer. Cups and mugs were gleaming with joy when they saw sonic, in the tornado-1 with his goggles on (from sonic mania when you chose to be tails, sonic has goggles on) and ready to fight anything that comes at him. With sonics help, they beat Hilda berg in no time flat. They soon found it strange that sonic didn't do any victory pose with them, but in all truth, sonic did do his victory pose with them, they just didn't see him. ( insert victory pose from sonic unleashed day mode) After that sonic got blasted with questions about what the plane was, how it get here, and how quick did he beat the run and gun. Sonic answered the questions to the best of his ability and they soon headed to Ribby and Croaks.

Chapter 7

"Are you sure you can help us face Robby and croaks?" Cups and mugs both asked in unison. "Sure I can, I've faced worse then two frogs that pack a punch." Sonic exclaimed in excitement. When they got to the boat, sonic grabbed a scarf out of who knows where and puts it on ready to start the battle. When the battle began, the words "READY?" and "WALLOP!" appeared while floating in mid-air. Cups and mugs did their usual poses for when they start a battle, while sonic just stood there, then he did his "battle begin" pose (insert sonic doing a bunch of karate moves, then just standing there to start the fight.) and the battle began.

Chapter 8

SCM were starting to attack Ribby and croaks and were failing horribly at it, by the time that they were at the coin slot machine part, sonic died for the first time and instead of soaring away to the sky's, sonic just did his usual death animation (insert sonic falling of the screen in starfish pose[or in other cases, sonic 1 death animation]) and while fighting everyone looked at where sonic just died on the spot, everyone froze for about 2 (good) minutes, giving cups and mugs the perfect time to attack, but they were frozen with shock too! Everyone was frozen until sonic (as a ghost btw[ by the way]) shot Ribby and croaks and ended the battle. Everyone was frozen with shock at what sonic just did, but then sonic reverted to normal, and everything was back to where it started (Sorta) but when sonic and cups, and mugs got out of the boat, sonic was met with a familiar and frightened face shouting at the top of their lungs. "Sonic!? Where are you!?"

Chapter 9

We turn our attention to Mobius for this chapter, (during the time after sonic got kidnaped) tails (miles Prower) was waiting for sonic's arrival, but then grew suspicious about why he wasn't there, he then realized that sonic might be on his daily run, or he might be... in... big... big... trouble... tails then tried not to think about it in that point of view. After all, sonic can withstand anything... any... anything... but... Amy... tails then ran straight to Amy's house to see if she can help him. Little did tails know... he was being followed by Eggman. Eggman was following tails because he was suspicious of sonics disappearance as well, but he was surprised when he herd tails talk to Amy Rose (Rosy the rascal) about sonics disappearance and that he needed Amy's help. Amy implied that tails should look in the death egg and that she should look in green hill, chemical plant, icecap, and Studiopolis. After a long hour of searching tails went to sleep but Amy kept looking for sonic, eventually Amy found the location of where sonic was kidnaped and stopped there to take a rest. But out of no where king dice just whispered into Amy's ear " Are you looking for someone dear?" Amy jumped up and ran away from there. Not ever expecting to go there again, but she was in for one heck, of a scare. Amy, frightened and panicked ran to tails' workshop to see if he could help her with determining what just happened. Sadly, tails had only one idea, and she would not like tails' idea. "Take me to the place where you heard the random voice please" tails explained with a calm voice, whilst Amy looked at him as he was crazy but then started slowly but steadily started to walk to the spot with tails behind her. Soon they got to the spot where Amy heard the mysterious voice, tails started to investigate whilst Amy heard in her ear "brought someone else to try and find me? Hahahahahaha! Foolish woman" Amy turned wide-eyed at that moment and when tails turned around and saw Amy start to faint and drop the chaos emeralds (yes she had them(all seven)) right into Eggman's arms, of course he dropped Amy and kept all the chaos emeralds. Tails totally forgetting about Amy flew after Eggman but got blasted right back to Amy and severed total blood loss but still managed to get up, pick up Amy, and flew away to cream's house for help. They managed to get there but tails only reached the door with Amy in hand and rang the door bell before passing out. Cream's mother (vanilla) yelled out "cream honey, could you get the door?" "Sure mommy" cream replied before skipping to the door, then looking around before seeing blood touch her shoe. Gasping before finally noticing the unconscious tails and Amy, cream screamed and cried, little after cream started to cry a river vanilla came rushing in, and saw the same thing cream saw and immediately grabbed tails and Amy then gave them treatment. Amy only had a few injuries while tails was hard to save, Amy was feeling better but still a bit crusty while tails, he didn't make it. Amy, cream, and vanilla wallowed in despair for their loss of their best bud tails. Even though tails passed away, that doesn't mean that Mobius was fairing well, ever since Eggman has gotten all 7 chaos emeralds, Mobius was a living battle field where no survivors were left, everyone was in despair it looked like all hope was lost. Amy trudged over to the spot where the voice was and was hoping that everything would just fix itself if she wasn't there. Soon she got there and the voice came again and instead of getting worried, she just had a genuine conversation with them, it lasted long and Amy learned that their name was king dice, their conversation was long until Amy talked about how she missed sonic so much, and KD (king dice) told Amy that he could get her to her sonic, Amy was so overjoyed that she agreed to take any conscience that there was all to just get to her sonic. KD and Amy agreed that Amy just had to lose one half of her vision to get to sonic, KD used his hammer to put a scar on Amy's eye then teleported them to the exit to Ribby and croaks' joint. KD quickly teleported away and Amy started to yell and see if sonic could hear her or at least someone that knew sonic would hear her and would help her find sonic."Sonic!? Where are you!?" Amy screamed and then she saw a black and white hedgehog staring at her with a cup and mug beside him, one was red and on was blue.

Chapter 10

Sonic and Amy stared blankly at each other before asking "So umm why where you trying to get the attention of this sonic guy?" "Because Mobius is in grave danger and we need his help!" Amy cried " Woah! whoa! whoa. I didn't mean to make you upset girl but what has exactly happened at Mobius?" Sonic questioned " well... (reread the whole chapter 9 to understand what Amy is going to talk about) and so that's why I need to get to sonic immediately! but why are you crying?" Amy exclaimed/questioned sonic. Sonic was on his hands and knees sulking about tails' death and the whole of Mobius being taken over, this was like the worst nightmare sonic has ever had. Deep inside sonic's mind, "grr... why is this so hard!" Exeter screamed " it wasn't this hard a long time ago!" Exeter tried and tried but he might get control in the future. "S-sonic..? A-are you okay?" Cups asked. Amy went wide-eyed and looked at her sonic. What had happened to him? "U-um s-sonic? W-what h-happened?"Amy questioned mugs. Mugs answered" this would be a long story... and I think sonic would be the best person to ask of this." He answered truthfully. Sonic was still sulking loudly while cups was trying to calm him down. Suddenly sonic stopped, twitched for a second before passing out. Cups was worried so he grabbed sonic and ran to elder Kettle's home, mugs and Amy were in close suite behind him


End file.
